


Beginnings

by livfish



Series: We Run This Town [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FAHC - Before Ryan joined the crew</p><p>Ray wasn’t sure exactly what possessed him to do so, but he fished out a marker and old receipt from his pocket, scribbling down his name and number, handing it over.<br/>“I may be too cute to kill, but am I cute enough to call?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlowi17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlowi17/gifts).



> Hey friends! hope you enjoy this new Raywood! Rated E for next chapter ;)

“Look Michael, he’s gonna rob it by himself” Ray watched the blonde man walking around the liquor store, hiding his face from the cameras - something only obvious to those who knew exactly where all the cameras were. 

“There is no way that place is a one man job, he has a gun behind the counter and there’s the guy out back too. If Blondie is going to do it, he is going to fail. He isn’t gonna rob that place anyway. He looks like a dork. He probably just doesn’t know what to get. ” Michael sighed

 

“Nope, he’s gonna do it. I’ll prove it” Ray stood up and walked across the road, leaving Michael by himself, sitting in the spot they were using to scope out the place for themselves. He turned and gave Michael a small thumbs up before walking into the store himself.

The tall guy didn’t even look up as the bell rang when Ray walked in. Ray walked around the back, avoiding the cameras in the same way that the other guy had. He snuck beside him, feigning looking at a bottle of vodka he thought Michael might like, making a note to remember to grab it when the guy decided to make his move. 

“This place isn’t really a one man job” Ray tried to be casual as he said it to the guy who -whoa was really fucking hot close up. He just stared back at Ray and narrowed his eyes. 

“I know what I’m doing, kid.”    
And Ray saw him pulling a mask from the inside of his jacket.

A black skull mask. 

Oh fuck. 

This was The Vagabond. 

 

Ray had seen his face. 

 

He had seen Ray’s face. 

 

Ray was going to die. 

 

“Get out of here, kid. You’re too cute to kill” The Vagabond chuckled beneath his mask and pulled the gun from his jacket.

Ray wasn’t sure exactly what possessed him to do so, but he fished out a marker and old receipt from his pocket, scribbling down his name and number, handing it over.  
“I may be too cute to kill, but am I cute enough to call?” 

Ray bolted. He ran from the building, looking back to see The Vagabond stuff the receipt into his own pocket. When he got back to Michael, he had already seen whom Ray had been talking to.   
“That was The-Fucking-Vagabond?”   
“Yup”   
“You saw his face?”   
“Yup”   
“And you’re not dead?!” 

Ray paused before answering, looking at the store just in time to see The Vagabond bury a bullet in the cashier’s skull. It was strangely hot. 

“Not yet”

 

 

_

                                               

 

Ray had a rule to not answer private numbers on his mobile. Usually they were just telemarketers trying to sell him life insurance or something and if not they could text him. But this was the 5th time his phone had rung, each time starting as soon as they didn’t make it through. He didn’t give a shit who it was, this was annoying as fuck and they needed to stop.

“What” he growled into the phone.

“So it turns out you are cute enough to call” the voice on the other side sounds weak, his breathing ragged and shallow but Ray new immediately who it was.

Oh fuck.

 

Ray hadn’t been able to get The Vagabonds face out of his mind in the six months since he had stupidly given him his phone number. He had given up all hope of ever actually getting a call from him but whenever he heard a story on the news about the mysterious masked Vagabond, he couldn’t help but picture the mans strong jawline and remember how damn pretty his eyes were. He had told Michael about him, how he had given one of the most terrifying people either of them had ever seen or heard of his mobile number with a cheesy line about him being ‘cute’.

“You are cute though” Michael said, laughing as Ray struggled away from the sloppy kiss Michael placed on his cheek. They were together, but had both decided that if someone came along whom one of them liked, the other would be okay with them trying something as long as they didn’t keep it a secret. The system worked well, and now they were living with the Fake AH Crew their relationship had expanded to include Geoff, Jack, and Gavin when he joined the crew.

 

“Is this not the right number?” The Vagabond asked, his voice sounded strained

“No, it’s me. Um. What’s up?” Ray wasn’t sure what to say

“Good. Do you know how to sew up a wound?”

“Sure. You… need help? Don’t you have someone else to help you?”

“Not anymore. Your number was still in my jacket and I remember you seeming like a guy who would know these things”  
“My crew has a medic yo-“  
“No. Just you. Don’t tell your crew your coming to see me. If you do this for me I’ll owe you a favour but if I find out you’ve crossed me I _will_ kill everyone you love” His voice was cold and hard and it scared Ray a little. He thought about it for only a second before deciding a favour from The Vagabond was worth it.

“Jesus. Okay. Where are you?”

The call ended and Ray got a text of an address. He grabbed his bag and a med kit from the bathroom before running out of the house, shouting an excuse behind him.

 

He arrived at the address and realised that it wasn’t The Vagabonds house. It was a cheap motel off the highway. He shouldn’t have been that surprised. He shouldn’t have expected The Vagabond to trust him enough to give him his home address. He pulled out the phone and saw he had another message

 

VB

Room 12. Txt when here.

 

Ray

Outside room now.

 

The door flung open and The Vagabond stood in front of him, red, white, and black face paint smeared across his face. He was leaning heavily against the wall, his spare hand pressing bloody cloth against his side. Ray reached out and leant The Vagabond on him so he was taking the brunt of his weight. They walked over to the bed in silence, slumping heavy on the mattress. The Vagabond let out a small cry of pain as the bed bounced. He tugged at his shirt with one hand, attempting to pull it off, but Ray stopped him. The way he was wincing through gritted teeth worried Ray. He went to his bag and grabbed his knife, quickly cutting through the man’s black t-shirt.

“I like that shirt.” Was all he said when Ray peeled it off his skin, sticky with blood. He inspected the wound and was surprised to see that it wasn’t as bad as he thought. The bleeding had mostly stopped by now, but it was the position that had made it impossible for The Vagabond to deal with himself. The deep cut sat on the left side of his lower back. He took the disinfectant from the med kit and cleaned the wound, trying not to react to the winces from The Vagabond.

“This is going to hurt like a bitch,” Ray said

“I know”

He took out the needle and thread that he and Michael had used when they were on their own and didn’t have a medic. He carefully sewed the wound shut before cleaning it again and placing a bandage over the wound.

“Try not to do too much to open the stitches. They’re kind of shitty and it’ll scar but it’s better than nothing” Ray handed him some pain pills from his pack and stood awkwardly unsure what he should do now. His eyes raked over The Vagabonds bare chest, covered in scars and he could see the definition of muscle, but it looked soft. He had a slightly pudgy belly, something he could imagine fall asleep lying against comfortably.

“Ryan”  
“What?”

“My name. It’s Ryan.”

“Oh. Mine’s Ray… but you knew that already”  
Ryan let out a low chuckle “Yeah. You can sit down you know? You don’t have to just stand there”  
Ray sat on the bed next to Ryan, looking at his hands. God he was so fucking awkward.

Ryan coughed awkwardly “Thanks for this, by the way. You didn’t have to come but you did. I really didn’t want to go to a hospital but I couldn’t do it myself. So thanks”

“Why did you call me? I’m sure there are plenty of people who would have taken the opportunity to get a favour from you”  
“You’re the only one who I thought I could probably take in this state. Couldn’t risk it.”

“Well, fuck you dude. I’ll have you know I’m pretty fucking badass”  
“I’m sure you are. I just... I could probably take you in hand to hand”

Ray paused. Ryan was right. Even in the state he was in he could probably take Ray down pretty quickly.

“Yeah, well I’m probably better at sniping than you” Ray said, poking his tongue out at Ryan, immediately regretting the childish move. Ryan just burst into giggles, wincing as the movement pulled on his stitches.

Ray looked over to the man, the noise was so jarring coming out of the mouth of a stone cold killer. He was beaming, eyes scrunched closed and mouth in a toothy smile, letting out short bursts of giggles. This was not at all how Ray had imagined him to be. While Ryan was distracted, Ray took the opportunity to check him out again. He really did look good like this, his hair in a messy bun on his head, face paint smeared, his chest bare. Oh god his naked torso was divine.

Ray cleared his throat before speaking “I’m going to need you to put a shirt on”  
“What?”  
“It’s really fucking distracting, okay? Not all of us get to see the glory that is you half naked everyday”

This made Ryan laugh again, but he didn’t make a move to get dressed. “You kind of ripped the only one I have with me”

“Fucking of course” Ray sighed. He fell backwards onto the bed and put his hands over his eyes “Of fucking course I am here in your room and you’re half fucking naked and don’t have any spare clothes”

Ray felt the bed move as Ryan lay next to him. Ryan breathed deeply next to him, and Ray was half convinced he had fallen asleep when he spoke up.  
“I lied before. When you asked me why I called you I said its because I thought I could take you in a fight”  
“Yeah”

“I mean that’s true, I probably could but… that’s not why I called you”

“Why did you then?”

“I remembered you. You were smart and cute and you gave me your number. I nearly called you a couple of time in the past couple months but I like to be alone. But being alone doesn’t work sometimes. That’s why I called you. I was alone and didn’t have anyone else”

“I used to be like that before. Now I have Michael. Now I have my crew”  
“Michael. He your boyfriend?”

Ray hesitated. Trying to explain his relationship with Michael and the others was difficult. For the most part people didn’t get it but fuck it. Ryan was hot and it was worth the awkwardness if he didn’t get it.

“Yeah we’re together, so is the rest of the crew”  
“Oh” Ryan sounded sad at the prospect that Ray was unavailable “Doesn’t that make things complicated?”  
“Not really, we love each other and trust each other.”

“Oh. It’s nice that you’re in a good relationship, kind of rare in this line of work” Ryan was tense, his voice harsher than before. Ray realised that he was jealous.

“We have rules and exceptions for um, hooking up with other people too,” Ray said quietly

“What?”  
“As long as it’s not a secret. Michael hooks up with Lindsay sometimes and Geoff and Griffon still see each other every so often. As long as it’s not a secret it’s fine”

“Huh”

“Oh fuck. Did I misread your signals? Oh god I fucked up didn’t I. You were totally joking with me before and oh god, you’re straight aren’t you?” Ray turned his head, forcing himself to look at Ryan, but as he turned he felt a hand pressing against his side, pulling at his shirt and lips brushing softly against his. Ray flinched back for a second, surprised by the touch before leaning back in and enjoying the taste of Ryan on his lips. It was surprisingly sweet, like sugar mixed with cigarettes. It was Ryan who finally pulled away, a small smile at his lips.

“Does that answer your question?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at sinsponge.tumblr.com


End file.
